Rusko
Christopher Mercer, more commonly known as his stage name of Rusko, is a prominent dubstep music producer and DJ from United Kingdom. Biography Christopher Mercer was born January 26th, 1985 in Leeds, West Yorkshire, United Kingdom. Heavily influenced by a musically affluent family, Rusko graduated from Leeds University with a degree in Musical Performance. Immersed in the world of Dubstep by self noted acts Sub Dub and Digital Mystikz, Rusko moved to London to work with the record label Sub Soldiers, and connect with now associated act Caspa. Rusko made his production debut in 2006 on Dub Police with the song SNES Dub. By 2007 he released Babylon, Vol. 1 with Sub Soldiers. Steering away from the darker side of Dubstep, Rusko brought an upbeat sound to the scene that appealed to many outside the community. Rusko's extremely successful hit Cockney Thug, and later Woo Boost, has appeared on various DJ sets and essential mixes including Pete Tong, Switch, Diplo and Santogold. His music has been remixed by Mad Decent artists Buraka Som Sistema, Diplo, as well as Drop the Lime, Scratch Perverts, and fellow act Caspa. Rusko's last album titled O.M.G.! was released on Mad Decent Records in early May, 2010. Discography Albums *Caspa and Rusko - FabricLive.37 - Released: December 10, 2007 *O.M.G.! - 2010 EPs and Singles *SNES Dub. 2006 (Dub Police) *Acton Dread. 2007 (Dub Police) *Cockney Flute. 2007 (Dub Police) *Babylon: Volume 1. 2007 (Sub Soldiers) *BetaMax. 2007 (Veri Lo Records) *Bed Bugz. 2007 (Veri Lo Records) *William H Tonkers. 2007 (2nd Drop Records) *Roma. 2007 (2nd Drop Records) *Dubstep Warz. 2008 (Dub Files) *"Get Your Cock Out. 2008 (Dub Files) *Girl From Codeine City. 2008 (Dub Thief's) *Acton Dread Remix. 2008 (Dub Thief's) *Gone 2 Far. 2008 (Sub Soldiers) *2 N A Q. 2008 (Sub Soldiers) *Mr. Chips. 2008 (Sub Soldiers) *Hammertime. 2008 (Sub Soldiers) *Cockney Thug. 2009 (Sub Soldiers) *Woo Boost. 2010 (Mad Decent/Downtown Music) *Everyday. 2011 (Mad Decent/Downtown Music) *Somebody To Love. 2012 (Mad Decent/Downtown Music) *Cypress X Rusko 01. 2012 (Cooperative Music) *Thunder. 2012 (Mad Decent/Downtown Music) *Kapow. 2012 (Rusko Recordings) *Lift Me Up EP. 2013 (OWSLA) *!. 2014 (FMLY) *! (Volume 2). 2014 (FMLY) *Blouse an Skirt. 2015 (Sub Soldiers) *EP 1. 2016 (Submerged Music) *Cheese. 2016 (Submerged Music) *EP 2. 2016 (Submerged Music) *Look Out!. 2018 (Rusko) *Hot. 2018 (Circus Records) *Has Made 5 More Songs. 2018 (Circus Records) *Emotional. 2018 (Circus Records) *Mr. Policeman. 2018 (Rusko) *Fresh. 2019 (Griffe Records) *Squeeze (Burnin). 2019 (Deadbeats) *MEGARAD. 2019 (Deadbeats) Remixes *Mike Lennon - When Science Fails. 2007 (Z Audio) *Caspa - Cockney Flute. 2007 (Dub Police) *Audio Bullys - Flickery Vision. 2008 (Vizo Records) *Kotchy - Sing What You Want. 2008 (Civil Music/Seclusiasis) *Lennie De Ice - We Are I.E. (remix with Caspa) 2008 (Y4K Records) *Adele - Cold Shoulder. 2008 (XL Recordings) *Leon Jean-Marie - Bring It On. 2008 (Universal Island Records) *The Prodigy - Take Me to the Hospital. 2009 (Cooking Vinyl) *Attacca Pesante - Make It Funky for Me. 2009 (DSB Music) *Little Boots ‎– Remedy. 2009 (Atlantic Records) *Bassment Jaxx ft. Sam Sparro - Feelings Gone. 2009 (XL Recordings) *Kid Sister ft. Kanye West - Pro Nails. 2010 (Asylum Records) *Marco Del Horno - Samurai. 2010 (Bullet Train Records) *The Temper Tap - Soldier On. 2010 (Liberation Music Pty) *Lady Gaga - Alejandro. 2010 (Interscope Records) *Sub Focus ft. Coco - Splash. 2010 (Ram Records) *Kaskade - Angel On My Shoulder. 2010 (3 Beat Blue) *Kelis - 4th of July(Fireworks). 2011 (Not on Label) *Cypress Hill ft. Damiam Marley - Can't Keep Me Down. 2012 (Sammy_Executive Music Group) *Left Boy - Get It Right. 2013 (Made Jour Label/Warner Music) *Pegboard Nerds ft. Jonny Graves - Just Like That. 2016 (Monstercat) *Marshmello ft. Selena Gomez - Wolves. 2018 (Interscope Records) *Boogie T ft. GRiZ - Supa Fly. 2019 (Drama Club Recordings) *PLS&TY - Rebel Love. 2019 (PLS&TY) Appearances *License To Thrill: Part Two 12" - Dub Police (2007) *Tempa Allstars Vol. 4 12" - Tempa (2007) *Rinse: 01 - Rinse Recordings (2007) *C'est La Vie 12" - One Little Indian (2008) *Cold Shoulder 12" - XL Recordings (2008) *Watch The Ride - Harmless (2008) *Exclusive Mix - Sub Soldiers (2008) *НАБЛЮДАЙ 8 - МИШКА (2008) *Amnesia Studio Mix - Zeno Dub (2008) *Beatdown - Fabric Records (2009) *Goresteps Most Hated - Borgore (2009) *Neonspread 2 - EMI Music Japan Inc. (2009) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists Category:British Artists